startwinkleprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kappard
is a commander of the Notraiders and villain from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Appearance Kappard is a tall alien with pointy ears who is based on the Japanese monster Kappa, his skin tone is water green and his forehead has a red oval mark. His hair is olive green styled in a straight bob style and in the center of it, he has a bald characteristic of the Kappa. His suit is mainly dark green with an apple green torso and has orange tones on his thighs. Kappard has silver shoulder pads and a large silver neck inlaid with three pearls in the middle. His shoulder straps protrude from his shoulder pads, he wears transparent blue sleeves on his elbows. As for footwear, he uses silver pointed with light blue tones. On his neck, he wears a gold necklace and uses transparent orange lenses on his eyes. Personality Kappard has a serious personality and is extremely dedicated to defeating Pretty Cure. He views himself as superior to humans. When things don't go his way, Kappard becomes enraged. In battle, Kappard has his Nottorei swarm Pretty Cure and attack them head on, rather than organizing the Nottorei in formations. His main goal is to obtain Fuwa's powers. Abilities Kappard can breathe underwater. In fact, he regularly has to replenish his internal water supply by surrounding himself with water from a lake, waterfall, or other source. Additionally, Kappard wields a dual-sided laser sword that he uses directly in combat. His sword gets upgraded in episode 12, and in the following episode, it is shown that he can now use it to extract a target's imagination with it and can fuse it with the weapon to change it into something else. His power appears to increase while it is raining, using it to his advantage in episode 28, even to the point where he just used his sword without any enhancement from anyone's imagination to fight the Cures. Relationships * Garuouga - Kappard's boss, from whom he takes orders. * Tenjo - Despite them both being Nottoraiders, Kappard is competitive with Tenjo, as he wants Fuwa's power for himself instead of Tenjo. * Nottorei - Kappard commands his own troop of these minions. History Before the course of the season, Kappard used to reside on his own unknown planet, until one day his home was robbed by someone else. Since then, with a bitter grudge on desiring to revenge, he decided to join the Notraiders and pillage resources from other planets. He first appears in episode 1 in search of Fuwa. Before he can attack Hikaru, Lala and Prunce, the trio escape back on the rocket and head up into space. He gives chase and successfully manages to get Fuwa where he can grab her, after a hole formed in the side of the rocket. However, Hikaru was there holding onto Fuwa and as he tried to attack them, Hikaru transformed into Cure Star. He ordered the Nottorei to fight Star first but they were too weak, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. However, Star performed Star Punch which forced him to end the fight there. In episode 2, he fights Cure Star again. Lala tries to help, but Kappard sends some Nottorei after her. When Kappard finds that Lala wants to become a Pretty Cure, Kappard says that it's impossible because miracles don't happen twice. He's proven wrong when Lala transforms into Cure Milky. Her electricity-based attack, Milky Shock, severely hurts Kappard due to his body containing a lot of water. In episode 3, Tenjo and her Nottorei arrive on Earth so Tenjo can deliver a message to Kappard. She says that Galogre wants Kappard to leave Earth so that Tenjo can fight Pretty Cure instead. Kappard refuses to leave because he doesn't want Tenjo to get Fuwa all to herself. Etymology His name Kappard could come from the word Kappa, which could allude to his appearance and the Kappa that Hikaru saw in Embrace The Sparkling Future. Trivia Gallery Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Characters